This invention relates to ornamental and protective edge guards that are applied to the trailing edges of swinging closures such as an automobile's doors.
The applicant is the inventor of numerous inventions relating to various embodiments of door edge guards. Certain of these embodiments comprise insulated metal edge guards in which non-metallic insulating material, such as vinyl, is selectively applied to a predetermined width of metal strip according to a desired pattern, the insulated metal strip is processed, preferably by roll forming, to create a desired cross sectional shape for the edge guard, and thereafter the strip is cut into appropriate lengths to form the individual door edge guards. These cut edge guards may be further processed in order to impart appropriate curvature, as required, in order to conform them to the curvatures of particular door edges.
The use of metal as a primary constituent for a door edge guard is desirable because of the strength and retention characteristics which it possesses. For example, a suitable cross sectional design coupled with a suitable resiliency of the metal enables the edge guard to be self-retaining on the door edge such that use of additional fasteners or attachment procedures can be avoided. This is desirable because it expedites the installation process thereby saving the customer money.
The use of non-metallic insulating material on a metal edge guard, as evidence by a number of the applicant's prior patents, is desirable for both functional and esthetic purposes. From the functional standpoint, a layer of non-metallic insulating material, such as vinyl, for example, on the interior of the edge guard serves to insulate the metal of the edge guard from the painted metal of the door edge onto which the edge guard is installed. Non-metallic insulating material on the exterior of the edge guard is used to present desired decorative effects, such as color coordination. According to procedures such as that described above for the manufacture of door edge guards, an edge guard whose interior and exterior are completely insulated by vinyl will nonetheless present exposed metal, corresponding to the transverse cross sectional shape of the edge guard, at the ends of the edge guard where it is cut from the roll formed strip of material. Applicant's prior patents have contemplated that dipping, spraying or other treatment procedures can be used if desired to cover what would otherwise be the exposed metal at the ends of the elongate edge guard.
The present invention relates to a novel means for trating the ends of an insulated metallic edge guard and specifically, it relates to a new and unique end cap that is organized and arranged in a particular manner in relation to the edge guard and to the door edge onto which the edge guard is inserted. Particularly, the inclusion of an end cap at either one or both ends of an edge guard serves to cover the exposed metal which would otherwise exist at that location on the edge guard, yet such end caps do not impair the self-retention characteristics of the edge guard at the edge guard's elongate ends. The disclosed preferred embodiment of end cap is preferably fabricated from a suitable non-metallic material such as an elastomer or a plastic. End caps can be conveniently fitted onto the ends of an edge guard, and the edge guard then expeditiously assembled onto the door edge.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.